Magical Girl Shizu-chan and the Cursed Kingdom ーMagic Adventureー
by BenjaminMackie130
Summary: Shizuka and her classmates have the same dream where they travel to a fairy tale realm called the Kingdom of Faeron, which is under a curse by the evil sorcerer king Razuri, who has also kidnapped Princess Dream with plans to marry her. Now, the group must get the three Fairy Spirit Stones back and rescue the princess as Magical Girl Shizu-chan and the Magical Knights.


Welcome to my story **_Magical Girl Shizu-chan and the Cursed Kingdom_** ** _ーMagic Adventureー_**. The main sources of inspiration for this story were from the early 1994 japanese theatrical anime movie **Doraemon: Nobita and the Fantastic Three Swordsmen** (ドラえもん のび太と夢幻三剣士), the late 2018 PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows 2D action-adventure platformer hybrid **Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom** , the late 2002 Japanese theatrical short anime movie **Hamtaro the Movie: The Captive Princess** (Known in Japan as Theatrical Edition Trotting Hamtaro: Ham Ham Hamuja! The Illusionary Princess / 劇場版 とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ! 幻のプリンセス) as well as the mid 1989 Japanese-American theatrical anime movie **Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland** and then lastly, the mid 1986 japanese theatrical anime movie **Super Mario Brothers: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!** (スーパーマリオブラザーズ ピーチ姫救出大作戦!) all mixed up together. This story also features additional combined plot elements coming from the second half of the late 2008 American direct to video animated movie Futurama: Bender's Game, the early 1993 anime licensed Super Famicom 2D action platformer Doraemon: Nobita and the Land of Fairies (ドラえもん のび太と妖精の国) as well as also the early 1997 anime licensed Nintendo 64 3D open world level based collect-a-thon action platformer Doraemon: Nobita and the Three Fairy Spirit Stones (ドラえもん のび太と3つの精霊石) with the setting of this story based on the main setting with the same name from the cancelled Virtual Boy 2D top-down action-adventure game Dragon Hopper.

(Note: Despite what I put in the summary. Doraemon, Nobita, Gian and Suneo won't be in this story or my future stories, they will only be mentioned from time to time. Instead, my very own OCs Natsumi Kozakura, Akirahiroto Nishihara, Sumiko Matsui, Asuka Kawata, Kotori Sugiyama and the twins Kensuke and Keiko Moriyama will take their place.)

The reason I wanted to make these Doraemon fanfictions because I wanted to have Shizuka go on her own adventures with my OCs instead of her usually joining the boys like in the special volumes and the movies.

I only own the story of this fanfiction and my OCs. However, I don't own the Doraemon franchise or any of the movies and probably never will. it currently belongs to Fujiko Pro, Shogakukan, TV Asahi and Shin-Ei Animation.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Inside of a sinister dark castle within another dimension, a cloaked evil sorcerer is looking through a crystal ball showing a nearby village in flames by an army of masked warriors while the room is illuminated by blue flames. Just then, a mysterious hooded figure came into the room.

"Lord Razuri, our forces have successfully taken another village in Faeron." said the figure as it took off its hood before walking into the light of the flames, revealing himself to be the wolf prime minister Richelieu.

"Excellent, it's only a matter of time before I finish the spell that will make the curse that I have placed on this rotten kingdom permanent. However, I have seen the future through the crystal ball as it has revealed to me that the Cute Witch and the Magical Knights will somehow mysteriously appear in this kingdom, recover the three Fairy Spirit Stones that we took and use them to free it from my control. That is why I will make sure that they do come here and get rid of them so we can escape into their world and conquer it. Richelieu, tell General Scales to have our forces continue the assault on the kingdom as well as also kidnap Princess Dream and prepare her for the upcoming ceremony." said the evil being, Richelieu nodded as he then left the room.

"I will take care of those fools when they get here." the being said as he started laughing evilly which echoed throughout the entire castle while millions of bats hiding in the shadows started flying out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _Magical Girl Shizu-chan and the Cursed Kingdom_** ** _ーMagic Adventureー_**

 **Writthen by: BenjaminMackie130**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _It starts out in a barren valley with a_ _huge castle at the top of the mountain. Inside the castle, a young princess is sitting on a throne since she was bored of her current situation since she was kidnapped by a vicious dragon earlier and every time she tried to leave, the dragon would always stop her. Many brave warriors and princes have tried to fight the dragon and free her, but none of them have ever succeeded in beating it._

 _At that moment,_


End file.
